Awkward Confession
by loliconkawaii
Summary: Perasaanmu padanya bagai air yang dibiarkan mendidih. Meluap-luap hingga terasa menyesakkan. Ia selalu berada dalam jangkauanmu, namun terasa jauh karena kau hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa sanggup bertukar kata. Dan di Hari Valentine ini, kau memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Apa perasaanmu akan tersampaikan padanya? Warning! YouXKuroko, Your POV, Gaje.


**.**

**.**

**"Awkward Confession"**

**By: loliconkawaii**

**[c] Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Genre: Romance, Slight Friendship**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: YouXKuroko**

**Warning: Gaje, Possible Typo, EYD berantakan**

**Dedicated to you who love Kuroko so much**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan hati berdebar, berbicara pun sangat jarang mengingat aku bisa berubah menjadi sangat kikuk bahkan gagap ketika berbicara dengan orang yang kusukai. Jika harus memilih, aku lebih baik tidak berbicara dengannya daripada terlihat bodoh.

Dari bangku ini, aku selalu memandangnya yang sedang membaca novel di sudut ruang kelas dengan jendela terbuka hingga terkadang membuat surainya menari-nari.

Gesturnya, bagaimana iris biru laut itu menyelami dasar hati siapapun yang menatapnya, suaranya yang bagaikan alunan nada lembut namun juga menyiratkan kejujuran serta ketegasan...

Aku semakin menyukainya setelah tidak sengaja melihat senyum yang jarang sekali nampak pada wajah tripleksnya itu.

Simpel memang, tapi cukup untuk melelehkan hatiku yang sangat dingin terhadap lelaki lain.

Segala tentangnya berhasil membuatku gila.

Aku terus memendam perasaan ini hingga sampai pada titik dimana dadaku serasa ingin meledak.

Dan titik itu adalah dimana aku sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaan yang meluap-luap ini.

Karena itu aku sudah membulatkan tekatku jauh hari, bahwa pada tanggal 14 Februari yang jatuh pada hari jumat ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya!

Lakukan atau mati.

_"..ei..." _

'Tapi, sebaiknya aku harus bilang apa ya?' gumamku dalam hati. Mengingat diriku yang suka gagap, sepertinya hal ini akan sulit.

_"Hei.." _

'Tidak boleh yang biasa..'

"Kona's chop!"

"Aw-!" teriakku seraya memegangi kepalaku yang terkena sebuah hentakan. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat Kona-chan, sahabatku, sedang berdiri di sisi mejaku dengan tangan kanan terangkat serta jari-jari yang merapat.

Dan tindakannya sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Habis, kau dipanggil tidak membalas sih." balasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan terlihat tidak peduli dengan rintihanku. Benar-benar...

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas lalu menggerutu pelan, "Habisnya..."

Ia menghela nafas, lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya yang berada di depan mejaku. "Kau ini..masih belum menemukan kata-kata untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Terima kasih karena berkat seseorang, konsentrasiku buyar." balasku singkat dengan suara pelan. Saat itu jam istirahat dan seperti biasa, ia suka mampir ke kelasku.

"Ehehe..." Menanggapi jawabanku, ia hanya bisa cengar-cengir seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

Sempat terjadi hening diantara kami sebelum aku mulai berbicara, "Nee, apa lebih baik aku menyerah saja?" ucapku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hah?"

"Pasti baginya, aku hanya teman sekelas. Tidak lebih dari itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menerima perasaanku kalau status kami hanya seperti ini?" Kucengkram erat rok putihku. Sungguh sakit mengingat fakta ini, meski begitu mulut besarku ini malah mengucapkannya.

Ya, aku hanyalah teman sekelasnya yang tidak bisa disebut teman namun juga tidak bisa disebut orang asing. Tentu saja dia mengenalku sejak kami ditempatkan dalam satu kelompok saat tugas Bahasa Jepang. Namun sejak saat itu kami jarang berbicara kecuali menyapa satu sama lain saat berpapasan atau jika ada hal penting yang perlu disampaikan. Pahit untuk kuakui, tapi seperti itulah Kuroko-kun.

Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku yang selalu pesimis ini.

"Hah, itu kan gara-gara kau yang terlalu pemalu. Kalau saja sifatmu itu lenyap, pasti saat ini kalian bisa berbicara dengan normal."

Ucapannya sungguh bagaikan pedang tajam yang menusuk hatiku. _Critical hit_ pula...

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah bahwa perkataannya benar. Karena sifatku ini, aku hanya berani melihatnya dari kejauhan dan tidak jarang memalingkan wajah saat tatapan kami bertemu. Namun dalam hati, aku selalu menjerit-jerit saat iris kami saling melakukan kontak. Saking bahagianya sampai aku ingin membenturkan kepala ini pada dinding—yang hanya kulakukan saat tiba di rumah.

"Tapi, Kona-chan! Aku takut kalau ternyata dia menolakku dan setelah itu dia tidak mau melihatku lagi!"

Kona-chan menopang dagunya dengan malas, beruntungnya suasana kelas sedang ramai sehingga pembicaraan kami teredam olehnya. "Aku bosan mendengar alasan yang selalu kau katakan itu. Kau pikir dengan menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasanmu, dia akan melihatmu?"

"Bu-bukan—"

"Ahh.." Irisnya kemudian melirik pada sosok yang sedang berbicara pada Kagami-kun di sudut ruangan, "Tapi kalau kuperhatikan lagi, dia lumayan juga ya. Aku jadi ingin menyatakan perasaanku juga."

BRAAK!

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"

Tanpa sadar aku menghantam meja dengan kekuatan penuh seraya menatap tajam Kona-chan yang masih berada dalam posisi duduk dengan wajah terkejutnya. Sesaat kemudian aku tersadar bahwa atensi seluruh penghuni kelas kini memusat pada diriku yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal diatas meja.

Tidak terkecuali Kuroko-kun yang kini juga melihatku.

Sungguh aku sangat ingin loncat dari atap sekolah.

Untung tempat duduk kami berjauhan, aku berada di barisan kedua dekat pintu sementara Kuroko-kun berada di pojok kelas—yang berarti kemungkinannya mendengar percakapan kami sangatlah kecil karena juga teredam hiruk pikuk siswa lain.

"A—haha, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Maaf." Menghiraukan tatapan seluruh penghuni kelas yang kemudian kembali sibuk pada aktivitasnya masing-masing, aku kembali terduduk dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Lagi-lagi aku terlihat bodoh di depannya.

Ini semua salah Kona-chan.

"Begitu.." Kona-chan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu dengan kedua tangannya ia menengadahkan kepalaku yang tertunduk agar bisa melakukan kontak dengan iris _lavender_ miliknya.

"Kalau memang perasaanmu padanya sangat kuat, kau pasti bisa melakukanya tanpa rasa takut." Kemudian seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah cantiknya, "Aku percaya kalau itu kau, pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu ada kalau jawaban darinya tidak memuaskanmu."

Ucapannya membuatku tercengang, kemudian aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang diam-diam mengalir dari pelupuk mataku—yang kemudian segera dilenyapkan dengan panik oleh Kona-chan sebelum terlihat oleh yang lain.

Meski lidahnya tajam, tapi Kona-chan selalu memiliki maksud baik dibalik setiap kata-kata setajam pisau yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia benar, kalau begini terus hubungan kami tidak akan memiliki kemajuan hingga lulus nanti. Selamanya perasaanku tidak akan pernah tersampaikan kalau aku terus terbawa rasa takut ini.

Aku tidak salah memilihnya sebagai sahabatku. Kini perasaanku sudah sedikit tenang.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan janji mentraktirku kalau dia menerimamu, oke?"

Bolehkah kutarik kata-kataku tadi?

* * *

Uap putih tidak henti-hentinya berhembus baik dari hidung maupun mulutku. Sesekali aku mencari kehangatan dengan meniupkan hembusan nafas pada kedua telapak tanganku yang dingin hingga terasa hangat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengeratkan syal merah yang menyelimuti leherku.

Disinilah aku, tengah berdiri seorang diri di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari tanah sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Taman itu terlihat sepi, sangat kontras jika mengingat tanggal berapa hari ini. Sempurna sesuai perkiraanku, dengan begini aku bisa tenang karena hanya ada aku dan dirinya.

Tadi, sepulang sekolah aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan di taman ini. Kuroko-kun mengiyakan setelah kubilang akan menunggunya sampai selesai latihan karena aku juga ada rapat dengan anggota klub paduan suara yang ternyata selesai lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan.

Aku datang dengan tangan kosong. Tidak modal memang. Namun itu lebih baik daripada memberinya coklat buatanku yang entah sudah belasan kali kucoba untuk membuatnya namun tidak pernah terasa istimewa. Seperti kemampuan memasakku yang biasa saja. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak memberinya sesuatu yang pada akhirnya bisa membuat Kuroko-kun kecewa.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sedikit.

Deg!

Jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan saat mengetahui bahwa waktu eksekusi semakin mendekat. Kepanikan mulai menyerangku saat menyadari bahwa belum ada satu kata pun terangkai di dalam otakku untuk kusampaikan padanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?! Bagaimana kalau aku malah melanturkan kalimat yang tidak jelas saking gugupnya? Kona-chan, tolong aku!

"Ano.."

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara yang tidak lagi asing di telingaku, suara indah yang selalu berhasil membuatku mabuk. Lalu aku melihatnya, sosok dengan iris biru laut yang juga senada dengan warna surainya, dengan tingginya yang hanya berbeda sepuluh senti dariku itu kini berdiri dihadapanku.

Sekali lagi, dihadapanku.

Entah karena hawa keberadaannya yang memang tipis atau karena aku yang sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Secara spontan aku memberi jarak diantara kami sebelum hatiku meledak.

Hatiku belum siap!

"A—aah..K-kuroko-kun! Ma-maaf sudah memanggilmu kemari." Sial, kenapa suaraku jadi terbata-bata seperti ini?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak apa, lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali.

Kukepalkan telapak tangan ini, lalu dengan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa aku mengatakannya...

"A-aku selalu memperhatikan Kuroko-kun."

Hening.

A-apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Tapi anehnya, bibirku tidak bisa berhenti berucap. "Kau tahu? Sejak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saat itu, aku tidak bisa bersikap dengan tenang setiap kali berada didekatmu. Dadaku selalu berdetak kencang saat kita bertatap muka. Setiap hari aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu—"

Dengan satu helaan nafas, kuselesaikan kalimat itu. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Aah, akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Rasanya seperti sebuah beban berhasil terbebas dari pundakku. Namun hal itu tidak bisa mengurangi kecemasanku karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Dan terima kasih karena berkatnya, aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata ini berharap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"Maaf."

Deg!

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Aah, sudah kuduga jawabannya akan begini. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, karena paling tidak aku berhasil mengutarakan perasaan yang terpendam ini. Aku telah lulus dari predikat pengecut.

"B-begitu ya." Aku mengulas sebuah senyum, namun aku bisa merasakan sesuatu tengah menyayat hatiku. "Maaf sudah memanggilmu yang baru selesai latihan untuk mendengarkanku. Tapi, kuharap setelah ini kita tetap bisa berteman seperti biasanya."

Gawat, sungguh nakal sekali air mata ini yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tumpah dihadapan orang yang kusukai.

"S-sampai jumpa, Kuroko-kun."

Cukup. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, maka dari itu aku ingin segera lenyap dari hadapannya. Kulangkahkan kaki ini dengan tergesa-gesa untuk meninggalkannya, lalu membiarkanku menumpahkan kesedihan ini di pundak Kona-chan.

Aku ingin menangis.

Sayangnya niatku harus tertahan saat sebuah tangan yang dingin namun terasa lembut meraih pergelangan tanganku dari belakang. Sukses membuatku terkesiap karena hanya dengan satu hentakan yang tidak terduga, kini aku kembali berhadapan dengannya yang masih menatapku dengan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya.

Namun air mata yang nakal ini sangat tidak sabar sehingga dengan tidak patuhnya mengabaikan perintahku.

Dengan jarak diantara kami yang terlampau dekat, Kuroko-kun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipiku. Lalu membawaku lebih dekat pada dirinya sehingga menyebabkan dahi kami saling beradu. Dia memejamkan iris biru lautnya sementara aku yang masih diliputi oleh kebingungan, terus menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

Bukankah dia sudah menolakku? Lalu ini apa?

"Apa kau tahu bahwa saat valentine di masa lalu, selalu terjadi tragedi berdarah yang membuat banyak orang terluka?"

Eh? Aku tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataannya yang tidak bisa kumengerti maksudnya, namun yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah pernyataannya bahwa di masa lalu pada tanggal 14 Februari ini selalu terjadi tragedi berdarah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu di hari dimana terdapat banyak orang yang terluka dan menderita. Hal itu sama saja dengan merasakan bahagia diatas tumpukan mayat. Karena itu—" Perlahan, ia membiarkanku tenggelam dalam lautan yang tersirat dari irisnya. Menghanyutkan, namun selalu memberikan efek candu bagiku untuk terus tenggelam bersamanya.

"besok, tunggulah di tempat ini. Pada jam yang sama. Izinkan aku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu." Ia menatapku dengan lembut. Meski tidak bisa melihatnya, bisa kurasakan ia mengulas senyum yang sangat kusukai itu.

Bagai tersihir, tanpa pikir panjang aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan patuh. "_Un_..."

Perlahan, dia membuat jarak diantara kami lalu menautkan jemariku dengan miliknya. "Ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang bersamanya hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa. Ya, pikiranku sedang berkelana ke nirwana. Otakku masih dalam perjalanan menuju proses akhir untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi, bolehkan untuk saat ini aku merasa bahagia?

Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga esok tiba.

Dan sepertinya, jatah uang jajanku minggu ini akan terkuras lebih cepat.

* * *

**Selesai~ **

**Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'apaan sih fic ini, gaje' gitu kan? Kalian ga salah kok *nangis* Sebenarnya saya berniat menulis cerita ini sebagai mini fic untuk event grup, cuma saya aja yang kebablasan ngetik dari siang sampai jam 9 malam nonstop. Dan karena tanpa sadar sudah terlalu panjang dan nanggung banget kalo berhenti, akhirnya diterusin deh hoho #dilempartomat**

**Dan sejujurnya, ini fic perdana saya yang berhasil selesai tepat di hari deadline orz TwT saya terharu juga sedih karena merasa sangat tidak berguna #nggelinding**

**Yang terakhir, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa fic The other Self kemungkinan akan di-update minggu depan. Kalau ga yah...minggu depannya lagi *digiles* pokoknya paling lama dua minggu lagi deh pasti sudah saya update, soalnya masih ada beberapa yang harus saya urus dan diteliti agar tidak terjadi plot hole. Tapi secara keseluruhan sudah tidak ada halangan lagi kok, saya masih harus memperdalam pengetahuan untuk menulis adegan pertarungan orz *nanam jamur dipojokan***

**Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya! Mind to leave any feedback? :3**


End file.
